


【虫神秘】早上好

by Dorothy1551



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothy1551/pseuds/Dorothy1551
Summary: 彼得=进行时成年帕克Peter=未成年蜘蛛侠返校日Peter





	【虫神秘】早上好

彼得惊醒满身大汗地发现昆汀安静趴在他旁边，手臂遮住了半边脸只露出湛蓝双眼。中年人的眼神少去了算计的阴霾，担心的模样看上去却有些发愣。他只裹着一件白色衬衫，却完全遮不住彼得昨晚在脖颈附近留下的红印。

彼得知道他昨天弄昆汀弄得太狠了，即使昆汀穴口抽搐着夹不住爱液打湿床褥，带着哭腔抓红彼得的脊背叫他停止。看昆汀在床上别扭的卧姿，就能明白彼得想要宣泄的欲望没做半点收敛。

青年好不容易喘匀了气，在昆汀猫一般上扬的嘴角印了个吻。昆汀微不可见地皱眉，他不想讲这种接近于肉体关系的状态与感情混淆。但彼得帕克永远不会放过他的嘴唇。

“早上好。”  
昆汀欲盖弥彰地拉了下身上的衬衫，跨坐在彼得身上负责解决年轻人的晨勃问题。明显被清理过却仍然湿软的穴肉随着昆汀下沉的动作包裹着彼得的性器。年轻人仍然搞不懂昆汀是否真正享受情欲上的快意，他自顾自地将男人顶得颠簸。昆汀挣扎着反倒跌进彼得怀里，彼得知道纵欲过度后昆汀身后大概牵带着痛。

他翻身将昆汀压在身下，合拢他的双腿性器操进细嫩软肉。骗子发出满意绵软的鼻音。  
“我要回过去一趟。”  
“什么？”

彼得帕克想要回到他最初作为蜘蛛侠凭一己之力捕获秃鹫的那年。原因不明，就当是时空穿梭技术发达后的自由旅行。

“我和你一起？”  
“你和我一起。”

昆汀被彼得逼着刮掉他下巴上最后一点胡茬，纯黑高领搭配西装外套，年轻人倒是被发胶呛人的香气熏到反胃。他们按照几年前的形象打扮，翻箱倒柜找出以前的证件，成功混入斯塔克大厦。彼得现在有些羡慕昆汀骗术过人这不太正派的技术了，他没办法做到坦然自若。

为躲开面熟长辈们的搭讪，彼得帕克恨不得赶快便装成帽檐压倒最低的清洁人员。昆汀更多时间只是安静地观察着，上扬的嘴角表示他心情十分愉悦。年轻人愤愤不平地小声嘟囔，并咬了口昆汀从女同事那骗来的最后一个带有糖霜的甜甜圈。

“现在做电梯简直是自寻死路。”  
“闭嘴，贝克。刚才我们前面走来的可是哈皮。”

昆汀被彼得拉住手臂拽进角落，幸亏电梯里没人。他挑眉看彼得那张极度紧张的脸，以及后边没有变过的楼层数字。电梯门重新打开。  
“那现在呢？”

是斯塔克。

“你还在这儿？”  
记忆中被珍藏与追寻的声线重新被刻画完整，彼得的心彻底沉入谷底，他从没忘记今天是他拒绝公布身份的日子。年轻人转身在他人生导师的脸上迅速飘过，彼得故意塌下身子就好像在这几年时间内长了不少一样。他支支吾吾地回应托尼一些日常问候，彼得又变得异常啰嗦，他想将这一切定格在此刻。

那是无忧无虑的时光，抬起头便有自己能够跟随，并期望与其并肩的目标。少年只分善恶，甚至不满于托尼对他说的那个“灰色地带”。托尼的手掌搭在彼得的肩膀，这让年轻人有些站不稳。

等到托尼向他身后扫了一眼时，彼得才意识到他的身后还站着昆汀贝克。彼得其实一直在想象昆汀真正遇到托尼时的样。他们是否会争吵，昆汀是否会愤怒到咬牙切齿，露出不屑以及讽刺轻蔑的笑。他回头，惊讶地发现昆汀的脸上没有任何表情。

“没有任何表情”的大意是，他狡猾的，能够伪装出任何情绪的双眼如同一潭死水。彼得僵在原地，寒意瞬间席卷全身。他像做错事的小孩，一时间发不出任何声音。憋了半天才一句，  
“贝克先生和我聊得很开心。”

斯塔克对他点头，抛下“我们可以再谈谈”后离开电梯。昆汀等到电梯门再次合拢，平静地向着彼得，  
“梦醒了吗，彼得帕克？”

彼得不可置信地瞪着昆汀依旧没有光亮的双眼，怒意愤然从心底升起，年轻人忍不住提高音量。他希望能够依靠的泡影，再次化成利刃对向脆弱的喉管。

“如果你想问我死了没有，我可以准确地告诉你。几年前在你许下承诺的那一刻，早就杀过我一次。”

昆汀贝克。

几近完美的外皮似乎被彼得刮蹭出小口子，昆汀愣在原地等彼得走出电梯叫他别乱跑。他甚至还不明确彼得此行的目的。

男孩总是会成长，贝克能够料到这一点。

“先生小心！”  
男孩未脱稚气的声音跑进昆汀的耳朵，男人转过身接住了Peter失手掉落的滚烫咖啡。


End file.
